


That Was Why

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scared him a little, this sudden desire to leave hunting behind. He wasn’t entirely sure that he could do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Why

Dean hadn’t wanted normal until he met Cassie. Hadn’t even known what normal _was_ until he met Cassie. It scared him a little, this sudden desire to leave hunting behind. He wasn’t entirely sure that he could do it, not even for her. Yes, he was fairly certain he loved her, and god, he could definitely get used to sharing a bed with her, but Dean still wasn’t sure he could give up hunting.

And then his dad called to tell him that he’d found a new lead, and Dean knew he had to go. There was no way that he could evade the family business like he had evaded hunting the ghost in Missouri and tracking the werewolf in West Virginia. Anything else, he would have begged to stay another week, but instead he said “Okay, I’ll head out tomorrow.” Tomorrow, because first he had unfinished business to take care of in Ohio.

Yes, he loved Cassie. That was why he took her to her favorite restaurant, why he paid real money for a real hotel room, why he made sure that she was satisfied that night, why he told her the truth. She was the first person he’d ever told about his true profession, and he told her that too.

And that was why Dean was shocked when Cassie called him a nut-job and left him in the bed while she stormed out the door.

He loved Cassie, would have married her, and _that_ was why he left his broken heart on the floor of a hotel room in Ohio.That was why he took off for Nebraska and never looked back. 


End file.
